Raptor
---- The Raptor (猛禽, Mōkin; lit. "Bird of Prey") originally titled 'Goshawk MK-II' is another off the books, secret project of Horizon Industries; more specifically, Horizon Automotive (天際自動車産業, Tensai Jidōshasangyō), that was personally "looked after" and sought out by Shin Inari. The Raptor was meant to replace his personal armored vehicle that was heavily damaged in an "accident". It is sleeker, more energy efficient and versatile armored automobile that currently rests in The Garage along with it's predecessor; the Garage is a concealed part of Shin's secret laboratory that is located about five floors below the Horizon HQ's designated "ground floor". Overview The Raptor is Shin's personal automotive vehicle and primary mode of transportation. It comes complete with an array of weapons and gadgets. Much like it's predecessor, it's an off the books R&D project and is not mass produced. It is the first ever automobile that is owned by Shin to feature a set of on board weaponry. It was manufactured with the mindset of it being "Lighter, faster and deadlier" than his previous car. It no longer has the reddish-blood like colored windows and windshield but instead has nigh-matte black, one way, reinforced ballistic glass; that are similar to that of the Goshawk MK-I. The pulse plasma thruster has been replaced with a high-end mach diamond producing afterburners that are powered separately by a plasma discharging lacrima. This now allows a thrust for up to 27 seconds and allows the automobile to move at speeds above 600 mph; around 607 miles per hour or 271.36 m/s. The three laser initiated four stroke engines have been replaced with four laser ignition based two stroke engines; which are lighter and more mechanically efficient. This generates a horsepower of 1600 HP; generating an impressive amount of torque. It is much more aerodynamically compatible and experiences only a minor loss in velocity due to friction. The car uses one button start up instead and actually runs on Horizon-developed smart Liquid Lacrima fuel. The increase in fuel intake allows for this highly efficient engine to run at high speeds for a longer period of time than it's S.E plug cousin. With a refillable 6.8 liter tank and self-regulatory system, the Raptor is unarguably a smart car. The body of the car has also been colored a midnight black that's more on the navy side than the black unlike the previous car which was entirely black and grey. While still having a highly compound honey-comb shape, the tires are now slightly smaller and have much better grip; them being made of styrene-butadiene-polyvinyl chloride reinforced with kevlar MK-II and is filled with aerogel, the disc brake's now feature an almost conical metal protrusion that has a blunt edge; presumably to slam into the tires of other vehicles. Despite being officially smaller and sleeker, the Raptor is nearly 18 feet long and 11 feet wide and is about 7 feet tall; making it seemingly an easy target. Without the after burners, it can reach the top speeds of 389 miles per hour and can go from 0-70 in 3.1 seconds. Thanks to it's afterburners and aerodynamic built, it can make vertical jumps of up to 30 feet; making it excellent for chase. Features air Brakes with regenerative energy mechanism; made of a graphene-titanium diboride composite coated in isoprene. The composite armor is now made of high-modulus polyethylene-gold flex complex, carbon nanotubule aggregate, polyimide foam and aluminium. The aluminium and carbon nanotubes form the external layers and high-modulus polyethylene-gold flex complex forms the inner most armored layer while the polyimide foam is compressed in between the two layers. This makes this automobile much lighter yet superior when it comes to being able to tank impacts, shrapnel, even arrows, molotov cocktails, acid attacks and small explosions. It can also "stop" and intercept high caliber bullets instead of deflecting them like his previous vehicle; this mechanism prevents civilians from being hurt by a bullet that ricocheted back. The six centimeter thin Kinesium layering over exposed parts; such as it's base while jumping over an object, provides great protection. However, instead of being a three seater like the Goshawk, the Raptor is a two-seater; this was a necessary design to accumulate more space for housing weaponry. According to a scientist and developer, the Raptor makes H.U.M.V look like a toy car. The rear of the vehicle has an additional armor layer made from a nanometer thick polyisoprene and houses an acoustic hailing device or a non-lethal riot control device that uses soundwaves protect in the infrasonic spectrum to cause pain, irritation, vertigo and nausea. It also has an onboard integrated geiger counter, a communication lacrima, a GPS tracker and all of the safety features from it's predecessor. Instead of having a fire extinguisher on his frontal part, this "bringer of darkness" has two 20 mm electrically fired Gatling style rotary cannon with a rate of 6,200 rounds per minute and has an effective range of 500 feet. It is operated by the hydraulic system of the automobile which uses a water-based lacrima to generate fluid power. It also features the classic "red button" which actually drops 20-modernized version of caltrops from the rear of the vehicle and activates the "Octopus Mode" where a small rotatory gun comes out of the rear part and shoots a black, viscous fluid at high pressure at the enemy; who is directly behind the car. However, this is only an 'one-shot' mechanism; meaning it cannot be used more than once on the road. The left frontal door of the car has a visible nerve agents launcher that works in the same fashion as an grenade launcher; firing the tube containing the nerve gas agent and causing it to explode and leak out on impact. The Raptor is also installed with a decoy flare for countermeasures to counter a heat seeking missile. Despite all of it's amazing features, the most impressive tool remains the multipurpose grappling hook that can be launched from the front of the car and fires a retractable, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic clawed end. This "grappling cannon" is generally used to pull this off or rip them apart. Shin can even use it to aim for other vehicles; the hook fired with the speed of 200 m/s tears into the car and latches on, allowing Shin to pull the car towards him or pull it apart with his car's powerful pull. Other than this, the car has electromagnetic ejector seats; ejection system operates in two stages, firstly, the roof of the vehicle is retracted or opened above the driver and then the seat and occupant are launched through the opening. The recent modification to the car has enabled it to fire of a total of four infrared laser-guided mini explosives that lock onto the magical signatures of the mages and are strong enough to blow a steel door; thus together have the equivalent explosion power to blow up four steel doors. The Raptor also comes installed with "miscellenous" gadgets, such as a magic signal scrambler that scrambles and spreads the magic signature of the driver, so as to confuse the enemy who is using a magic sensor and make them think that there are multiple hostiles instead of just one. high intensity head lights, magical evaporative cooling device and a boomerang to locate gunfire. The Boomerang units are unique and were developed by Horizon; they are attached on a mast to the rear of a vehicle and uses an array of seven small microphone sensors. The sensors detect and measure both the muzzle blast and the supersonic shock wave from a supersonic bullet traveling through the air microphone detects the sound at slightly different times. Then it uses magic to compute the location of the bullet and thus detect the sniper. However, this is ineffective against subsonic bullets. With all of it's high-tech weapons on board and it's armored plating, the Raptor itself, is truly a bird of prey. Trivia * The Raptor would actually cost anywhere from ten to twenty times more than any tank. Category:Magical Weapons Category:Vehicles